The present invention relates to filling equipment for loading powdered or granular material into bulk bags. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bulk bag filler that allows easy access for an operator to load a new bulk bag to be filled and which allows for easier release and removal of a filled bulk bag.
Known bulk bag (flexible intermediate bulk containers or FIBCs) fillers require an operator to connect the bag filling spout to a generally downwardly directed fill tube and to hook a hanging loop located on each corner of the bulk bag onto an arm or holder on the support structure. This forces the operator to reach upwardly and inwardly into the underside of the filling equipment to hook the bag in position, which is generally awkward and time consuming. Reaching the two rear hanging loops can be extremely awkward and difficult, depending on the size of the bag, the operator's stature and reach, and possibly requiring climbing over obstacles and/or equipment.
One prior known bag filler attempted to address this problem by having a bag holding frame that was rotatable about a vertical axis in order to allow more convenient access to the bag strap holders. However, this requires the centrally located bag filling tube to include a rotatable connection that can be subject to leakage or jamming. Additionally, the operator must still reach the center fill tube in its central location and hold the bag fill spout on the central fill tube prior to the inflatable seal or other holding means being actuated.
It would be desirable to provide a bulk bag filler that is safer, easier and faster to operate, with less likelihood of operator injury.